Lux Odindittor
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Lux is the sister of Thor and Loki. She has everything she could ever dream of, being a princess, food, extravagant parties. But she wants to leave Asgard for Midgard, the only thing is her family isn't supportive, especially big brother Thor
1. Chapter 1

Lux Odinson Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. So hyped to write this story, hope you enjoy! :)

Lux Odinson Pov

We all sat at the grand table together, it was emptier then usual. Usually it would had been my older brother on one side of the table, me on the other, and leaving my Father and Mother on the heads of the table. However, Thor was late tonight, and Loki, well he was in the prison. I still didn't understand how my father could have left him their, even after what he did it was still wrong.

"Luxlyn, are you listening?" I turned to see my mother giving me a disapproving look. She then sighed and motioned one of the servants to bring her another glass of wine, "I was telling you about, the party were throwing tomorrow night in your honor."

I closed my eyes and sighed, it was no honor, it was her way forcing me to be the successful woman she was, "Mother we have talked about this, I don't want to even think about marriage yet, inviting the eligible men of Asgard will do you no good."

It was a tradition for the first born son of The all father to become ruler one day. The other sons either married wealthy families, but most of them stayed in the castle with the brides, of their choosing, as a next in line for the throne. It prevented chaos if one king was to suddenly die. However in my case, the girl was always married off in a way that benefited the family. As guess it wasn't as bad as it could be, my mother was giving me a group to pick from, but I still wanted no part in it.

"Father, would you please tell mother to be reasonable?" I pleaded with him. He took a sip of the finest Asgardian wine, "Frigga, she's just a child still, theirs no need to think of marriage for years."

"Odin, you don't understand like I do. As you taught Thor how he would one day rule this kingdom, which I could not do. But Luxlyn, I can teach her. I was her age once, and If I had waited for marriage I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have made my family proud," she turned to me, "Luxlyn, you will be attending the celebration tomorrow, and that is final."

"Mother, I told you I like to be called Lux, every else does it," I told her as I stabbed the meat on my plate with a fork. She was always hard on me, compared to Loki and Thor.

"My apologies for being late," Thor said as he walked in to the dinning room. He tried to always come so often, but between splitting his time between Asgard and Earth it was difficult. I had always wanted to go to Earth, but I knew that both my father and mother would never allow it.

"Thor will you be attending your sister's celebration tomorrow?" Fright asked him.

"Of course I will, and I'll be their on time time dear Lux," he told me.

Griggs glared at him, "Luxlyn." The name thing was a never ending argument.

"Thor, my boy, are you bringing a special friend tomorrow night?" The all father asked.

Thor shook his head, "Unfortunately Jane can not make it to Asgard, she's working on to many projects back on Midgard."

"Maybe you could spend some time with Sif?" My mother suggested, their she was pushing again, couldn't approve of anyone.

"Sif is but a mer friend," Thor explained, "Jane is the only person I hope to keep in my heart."

Frigga smiled, "Well you know You chose Love, and if you chose Jane I hope you bring her to meet us." Then she was acting like Thor was the child of her dreams. I just wanted to marry the Asgardian of my choice, but I couldn't. Thor was in love with a mortal, and it was perfectly ok.

I brushed the light blonde hair out of my face, "Excuse me," I announced as I sat up and left the table. I couldn't stay any longer, and I wasn't just talking about the dinner, I needed to leave. As I left I could see Thor out of the corner of my eye staring at me, he knew something was up, but hopefully he wouldn't say anything.

I returned to my chambers and put on my night robe, I needed a plan. If I was gonna leave Asgard where would I go? My first thought was Midgard, it's a place I've always wanted to see and it would be the easiest to survive their.

I called over my own personal servant, "I need you to go to the vault, you have clearance, and I need you to grab some jewels, just a handful. Don't tell anyone what your doing and you'll be rewarded. Go now."

Another servant knocked on the door. "You may come in," I tell them.

"Your mother told me to come get you for a dress fighting."

I sigh, "I'll be right their," the servant then leaves and returns to her other work. Another benefit of leaving was having no one wait on you, you can actually have your own space.

I head to the fitting room where they alter your dress, to make sure it's perfect, it was rather boring. The dress my mom picked for tomorrow was a gold floor length one. It shimmered, it was beautiful. "Thank you," I told the seamstress, "You always do a stunning job." The seamstress laughed, "I'm glad you like it princess Luxlyn."

Suddenly the door to the room opened, Thor came in, "May I have a moment with my sister?" He asked. The seamstress nodded and left the room in a blush.

"Luxlyn, I just caught your servant in the vault," he told me.

I was so screwed, "I don't know what your talking about."

He cleared his throat, "I think you do, I don't know why you would have to steal from your own family." I could feel the pins in the dress sticking in my skin, but it still didn't hurt as much as this conversation.

I turned around to face Thor, "Take me with you, I beg you."

He raised a eyebrow, "To Midgard?"

I nodded, "Please."

"Luxlyn, Midgard isn't your home. Asgard is our home," he told me.

"So you won't take me?" I asked disappointed.

"No, I won't. Also our mother would in deed kill me if I took you out of Asgard," he explained.

I walked over to grab my clothes, "Loki would have taken me."

Authors Note: hope you enjoyed! :) I'll see you next time, I have a stupid big chemistry quiz coming up :/


	2. Chapter 2

Lux Odinson Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. The reaction to this story made my heart grow. Btw have you guys ever heard, "You just made my heart grow fuzzier." Because my friend said it to me and I was like what the heck, Idk maybe it's just me and I struggle with English so. Enjoy the story! :)

Lux Odinson Pov

I looked in the mirror to see the gold dress shimmer. I could feel my stomach doing turns, I didn't want to go out their. It was suppose to be a small party with the most prestigious available men of Asgard, but my mom turned it in to a huge celebration. What were we even celebrating? My departure?

As much distaste I had for the event, I will admit the dress looked fabulous. The gold fabric was cut into a sweetheart neckline and had a small train to it. My blonde hair was put up into a bun by some servants and decorated with jewels.

"Their ready for your arrival Princess Luxlyn," a servant came in and said.

"I'll be right their," I said back. My mother wanted my brother and I to be announced, and her and my father would be announced together. After we were announced we were suppose to walk down the stairs and into the ballroom. I was to go last, since it was my celebration. I walked to the top of the staircase where I saw Thor standing around, we were still not talking.

"You look beautiful," he told me, which I just ignored and looked the other direction away from him. He cleared his throat and told me, "understand your upset with me, but I've already lost one sibling I can't lose you too." The announcer then called his name, "Go, they called you," I said to him.

Then a thought occurred to me, how would my mother's face look if I didn't come out? Hearing the announcer say my name only for no one to come down the stairs, having to deal with all the people turning their heads and looking around? It made me smile. At least finally she might understand how I felt. So before anyone notice I grabbed the train of my dress and ran down the hall, I knew the perfect place to hide.

I used the staircase in the back of the castle no one ever used, it lead all the way to the bottom.

Once I got to the underground prison the guards stopped me right away. I haven't seen him since he came back as a prisoner, the one time I saw him was at the trial. My mother and Father believed it was best for me to be kept away from him, so I didn't become like him.

I hated doing this, but I stood up y'all next to the guard and said, "By order of the Princess of Asgard, I hereby declare you let me in."

The guard looked at the guard next to him before he looked back at me and said, "Sorry Princess Luxlyn, we have strict orders from the King and Queen herself."

I bit my lip and came up with the greatest lie I could, "Thor, the Crown prince of Asgard, and future King of Asgard Is meeting me down here at any moment. And he would be furious if he found his sister being refused to be let in the prison by guards who work for the castle that he is soon to be ruling." By the end of what I said the guards were reluctant, but they let me inside.

I then walked down the hallway as I looked for his prison. They were horrible, awful criminals imprisoned here. They tried to talk to me as I walked down looking for Loki, I was so out of place in a extravagant gown.

I finally found his cell and he was facing away from the glass. I placed my hand up against glass and whispered, "Loki."

He's slowly turned to see me. Loki wasn't in his usual clothes, though the clothes he wore were pretty generous. His hair however, hadn't been brushed in a long time and looked disastrous. How long had it been since they put him in here. 3 months? Maybe 4.

I couldn't help it, I felt the tears streaming down my cheek. "Don't cry My dear Luxlyn," he told me, "i didn't want you to see me like this."

"I'm sorry, I just miss you so much," I said to him. I then crouched down against the glass and he did the same, and I tried to catch him up on everything he missed. All the parties and everything probably seemed so insignificant to him though, but he still listened.

"Are you still practicing your magic?" He asked me.

I nodded, "but you know you will always be Frigga's favorite student. I'm not as talented as you were at magic when she taught you," I explained to him.

It was nice to just laugh and giggle with him again. "Do you want me to bring you books or more stuff to do?" I asked.

"You will not bring him anything," a voice. I turned to look at Thor coming down the hallway of the prison, I was so screwed. "Thor-" I started.

"Don't," he interrupted, "Were leaving now."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "No, I'm not going with you Thor."

"Luxlyn, now," he told me assertively.

"Loki is my brother just as much as you are, and now you dare interrupt our first decent conversation in months," I say to him.

"Luxlyn either you follow me out now or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," he stated.

"Go," Loki whispered to me, "you have your party." Loki then turned to Thor and glared at him.

I turned to Loki and gave him a regretful face, "I'm sorry, I'll comeback, I promise."

I then walked out of the secret prison with Thor right behind me. Thor was always the more overprotective brother, but Loki saw me as his equal, even if he did make mistakes. We all made mistakes didn't we?

Before we left the prison Thor grabbed my hand and dragged me to a guard, "Take her up to the ballroom, and then stand at the balcony above the ballroom and don't let her out of your sight until the party has ended and she is in her chambers."

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have business to attend to, and you have a party to get to," he said to me before he walked back into the prison.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I just had my marching band showcase and it was so lit, we killed. I couldn't not update on Halloween so I picked this story to update. HAPPY HALLOWEEN. I think it's cute how all the little kids think we have off tomorrow, and I have stupid lab report to do now :/ have a good night! !:)


	3. Chapter 3

Lux Odinson Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Do you ever get so stressed out with homework that you just don't do any of it all? Because tbh same. Another update, to celebrate the sad end of marching band season and me now having a social life again, I hope you enjoy this chap! Also thanks for the advice on the their and there thing, I always get it confused :/

Thor Odinson Pov

I walked back inside the prison after I took Luxlyn to a guard. He crossed a line tonight, and I wasn't gonna let him get away with it. I walked up to his cell and said, "Loki," to get his attention.

He was standing now, to face me, "have you come to gloat brother?" The clothes he was wearing not something he usually wore as a prince of Asgard, but still seemed expensive. The room was neat and tidy, the bed made, the few books he had all stacked perfectly. The only thing about him that was messy was his hair. "Stop with the illusions brother," I told him.

The room then completely changed. The furniture was broken, the books ripped apart. I was unsure of whether the red marks of on ground were from the berries he squashed or blood. On the walls were scratch marks. Loki leaned against the back wall. He was now in prison rags, or peasant clothes. His skin looked paler then it used to, he must have been refusing to eat, I could tell by the food that he had thrown on the ground.

"Thank you," I started, "For not showing Luxlyn this."

He scoffed, "Your gonna have to let her grow up some time Thor."

"Then why didn't you show who what the truth was?" I asked.

He tilted his head in disgust at me, "Unlike you, Luxlyn has me painted In a certain way, and I hate to disappoint her."

"Luxlyn sees the best in everybody, she'll have to learn soon enough," I reminded him, "before someone takes advantage of that, especially you."

"Thor, you know I wouldn't hurt our dear sister Lux, however the same protection does not apply to you," Loki told me smiling.

"Which one of us is in a cell brother?" I asked him to show him that he was no threat to me.

"I can tell by the lack of visitation from Lux, that Father must have a hand in it," Loki said as he stabbed the ground with a broken piece of chair.

"I will take my leave now brother, I have no interest in playing your games," I say before I turned around to leave. The party was just getting started.

The castle's ballroom was huge, it was filled with loyal subjects. I saw my mother standing by the throne alone watching everyone and smiling.

I walked over to her and looked at what she was looking at, it was Luxlyn. She was dancing with a man, I believe his name was Baldrick, we had crossed paths before, he was a fine warrior and belong to a very prominent family in Asgard. I could tell by the look on Luxlyn's face that she did not enjoy the party. I didn't really agree with what my mother wanted her to do, but I had faith that Frigga knew what was best for her even if I didn't believe in it.

"I didn't know Baldrick was on your list of suitors," I told Frigga as I approached her. I took her hand into mine and leaned down to kiss it. "Thor my son," she said as she brought me into a hug, "Baldrick id a strong man, he would take care of Luxlyn. A part of me hates to push her to do anything, but I just wish she ends up happy. You and Loki were considerably easy compared to raising her. Except that time you boys snuck into the royal kitchen and made quite a mess a things." I joined her in a laugh, things were much simpler back then.

"Thor, may I offer you this next dance," a voice said behind me. I looked to see a blonde woman with green eyes, it was Amora, the Enchantress. She turned my mother, "Frigga you look lovely as always."

My mother smiled, "Thank you Amora, you look beautiful tonight, now go dance," she told us.

I took Amora's hand for the dance, she knew of my distaste for her, though Frigga was very fond of her. I had known her since I was a child, and her feelings for me were quite clear, but I never returned them.

Amora wore a long green gown, that highlighted every single curve. "Thor I never knew you were so light on your feet," she told me as she clutched her hand tighter around mine.

"Amora, don't," I told her firmly.

"Dinner, tomorrow?" The words escaped her lips like a gust of wind.

"You know the answer to that Amora, no."

She turned cold, like always, "If I turn my head slightly to the right I can see you sister. She looks stunning in her golden dress, doesn't she? And that pretty diamond necklace around her neck, it's gorgeous isn't it? It's so gorgeous that after she retires to her chambers I just might pay her a visit and pull that necklace so hard that the diamond impales her throat, we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Don't make threats you can't keep," I warned, "You have your answer. And once my father and mother see you for the evil enchantress you really are, they will casts you out."

She smirked, "Just like they did to you Thor? And let's not forget that your mother was the one who taught me every spell i know."

I laughed, "My Mother did not teach you dark magic."

She tiled her head, "Well they don't call me the Enchantress for nothing Thor, you know I can make every single one of you desires come true."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luxlyn leaving the ballroom. "I have to go, till next time Amora," I told her. I followed Luxlyn, but stayed far enough behind that she wouldn't notice me. It seemed like she was just heading to her room.

It made me feel relief knowing that all she was doing was going to bed, even if she left early from her own party.

After she had been in her room for a while I opened the door to tell her goodnight, but once I opened the door on the floor of the room was a bag filled with clothes and jewels. "Thor," she looked flustered, "have you heard of knocking?"

I took a deep breath before I strongly said, "Luxlyn, tell me now what your doing, before you do something you regret."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! I promise a more interesting chapter next time. And I have the same rule with all my stories (cause I have 12 and it's gets a big chaotic) reviews get faster and longer chapters. One because it helps me improve the next chapter and two because it shows interest so I know what story to update, though I do try to update stories at least once every couple of months if I get lucky. Song of the day: Citizen Cope- Son's Gina rise again :) it's so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Lux Odinson Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. I just realized Tuesday off, so update :) honestly I'm so nervous for the election, and I can't even vote. But like their both equally bad. My mom gave me this really bad analogy on the election, it was cringe worthy. She asked me if the pilot of the plane died and on the plane there was you, a crook (Hillary), and a idiot (Trump) who would you ask to the fly the plane? My answer was I would go with the parachute, aka Canada. But in all seriousness it's already proven Hillary is a crook, but how are suppose to know that Trump is a idiot if we never even let him test drive the plane? This stupid analogy is getting in my head :/

Lux Odinson Pov

"Thor, we've had this conversation before. I'm going to Midgard," I explained to him.

He looked angry and upset, but mostly angry, "Lux, Midgard isn't the place for you, you belong in Asgard."

"I wouldn't know that because I've never seen Midgard for myself!" I exclaimed.

He grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, "You don't understand, Midgard isn't like Asgard, things are different there."

"Then take me yourself, show me. And if I absolutely can't handle Midgard I'll drop the subject forever," I told him, hoping he would accept the deal.

"The way I got to Midgard was because I was banished by Father to teach what it really is to be worthy," he reminded.

"Of course I remember that time, I cried for days until you finally returned," I tell him.

"The point is, when I got to Midgard I was clueless, it isn't like Asgard Lux," Thor tells me.

"I need to see it for myself, please Thor, I need this."

Thor sighed, "Ok, but we keep this between us, mother will never let you go so when we return we'll explain to her why I took you. Secondly, you'll need to wear this." He then walked out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later. In his hand were what looked like a pair of pants and a shirt. "What is this?" I asked him.

"Human clothes, it's called jeans, the pants. Now go change quickly," he tells me. I go to my personal bathroom and put the clothes on as quick as I can. After I came back out he handed me a cloak to cover the Midgard clothes.

Thor cleared his throat, "Now comes the hard part, I need you to use your magic to change your appearance, just until we arrive in Midgard."

I look at him shocked, "Thor, that magic is hard, and I'm not even that good yet, you know that!"

"Lux, I just need you to try, that's all I ask of you."

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths in and out. All I had to do was concentrate, just like Frigga told me to do. Once I opened a few minutes later I quickly turned to the Vanity in my room. My blonde hair was now shorter and dark brown. My eyes went from a light blue to a Hazel. My nose was now wider and my eyebrows were brought down the tiniest bit lower, I looked like a completely different person. I smiled to myself, usually nothing happens, ever.

"We need to go now," Thor explains to me, "Since the bifrost is still broken we need father to send us to Midgard, So I need you to pretend be someone who works in the castle that will be accompanying me." I nodded showing him I understood what he needed me to.

We walked to the Allfather's private chambers. Thor knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard my fathers voice say and as we walk in he says, "Thor, my son, what can help you with and who have you brought with you?"

"Father, This is Aleena and she works in the castle's kitchen," I could tell he made the name up quickly, "I have come to you make the request of sending us to Midgard, I wish to show her every beautiful sight."

"Of course my dear son," Our Father said, he then took his scepter to help him conjure up magic for a portal. I had never seen him make the portal before so I watched in awe.

Once the portal was ready my Father said, "Just jump in whenever your ready. And Thor, when you try to sneak your sister to Midgard remember I can see straight through her magic." I let my magic go, revealing my true self. He then smiled at me and told me, "Go."

I smiled before I took Thor's hand I jumped through the portal.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on a cold floor inside a building next to Thor, but he was standing, I guess he was more use to the patrol.

I looked up to see a guy with short brown hair drinking coffee, "Well I could take this moment to say that's something you don't see everyday, but I would only be lying to myself. May we have visitors."

"Barton," Thor bellowed as he embraced the man. Thor then reached out his hand to me helping me off the floor. I looked around the room their was so many things I didn't know. "Is this where you prepare food?" I asked sheepishly.

"I have to show what they call a blender, it's truly magnificent," Thor told me before he turned back to the man they called Barton, "This is my sister, Luxlyn."

"Well if that's not a family with good genes I don't know who is," I turned to the doorway to see a woman with red hair, "Welcome back Thor."

She then reached out her hand to me, "Natasha."

I shook it, "Luxlyn, but you can call me Lux."

"Where is everybody else?" Thor asked them.

Natasha laughed, "Where do you think? Bruce is doing some science thing, Steve doing whatever Steve does, and Tony, well you know Tony."

Thor then turned to me, "I'll be back soon, but I do owe someone a visit, will you be alright?"

"Jane?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll be fine," I tell him.

Natasha then wrapped her arm around me, "Clint and I will take good care of her."

Thor smiled, "Was that suppose to make feel better."

He then took out his hammer and swung and went to the balcony. Thor swung is hammer a few times before he started to fly.

"I'll show you your room," Natasha told me, as she lead me down a hall. Midgard was strange, stranger then I expected.

Authors Note: Sorry for another boring chapter it'll get better I promise. Btw I'm listening to Hamilton and I love it. Song of the day: Phresh off the Runway by the savage Rihanna. Young justice season 3 just got confirmed and I'm so pumped even if hate dc I love that tv show!


	5. Chapter 5

Lux Odinson Chapter 5

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone and I'm so thankful for all of you guys! I've been so busy lately trying to find time to write while being surrounded by "the relatives", I don't have school all week. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Lux Odinson Pov

Natasha walked me down a hall to a room. Everything on Earth had fascinated me so far. The room was amazing, smaller then my chambers back at Asgard, but I was in Midgard now and I didn't care about room sizes.

"What do you think of Earth so far?" Natasha asked me, it seemed like she asked it more then to just to be polite She came off as a person who wanted to know everything about everyone, not that that was a bad thing.

"It's amazing, even though I've barely seen any of it, but I'm still thankful just to see this small part of it," I told her.

She smiled, "You know what, why don't you let Clint and I take you out to dinner? I'm sure Thor wouldn't mind at all and you can see more of Earth."

"See more of Midgard? I would love that!" I exclaimed the her. She smiled and left the room. Natasha returned with a emerald green dress, "Here put this own, and I'll make a quick reservation."

I put the dress on, it wasn't something I would usually wear ever in Asgard. It was short and had a certain flow to it. The collar was in a v-neck, which my mother would never have allowed, it also had pretty thin sleeves.

Natasha returned in a black dress. "Are you sure this is appropriate to wear to dinner?" I asked her.

She nodded, "trust me, everyone wears stuff like that, you look great," she said reassuring me.

Natasha, Clint, and I all walked out of the tower. "Clint your driving," Natasha said while tossing him what looked like a pair of keys. "You always make me drive," Clint said while smirking back.

We all got into a machine on four wheels. "What is this?"I asked confused.

"It's how we get around, one of the ways, but usually the easiest, called a car," Natasha explained to me. I sat in the back of the machine alone while Clint and Natasha said in the front. This car was making me nervous.

After about 15 minutes we stopped and pulled over, "I'll put money into the meter," Natasha announced. When she came back into car Clint said, "We have a problem."

"What type of problem?" Natasha asked in quiet voice to try to prevent me from hearing, but I did.

"Bank robbery couple blocks down, enhanced, Shield just called us in," Clint explains to Natasha.

Natasha cleared her throat, "Lux, I'm gonna need you to stay in the car, and we'll be back in fifteen minutes top. Then once we come back we'll take you to dinner, just don't leave the car till we come back, ok?"

"Ok," I said, I waited this long to see Midgard I could wait fifteen minutes. Clint don Natasha then both excited the car and headed off a direction.

I looked around, At night there were so many bright lights. So many people were out and walking about. Then my eyes caught something. There was a building with flashing lights and a line of people standing outside it. Above the building in bright letters was the words 'The Embargo' and under that is said 'New York's coolest club'. I wondered what it was, but I wasn't suppose to leave the car right? Against my better judgement I clicked the car door open and got out.

Once I got to the club I started to walk to the back of the line when someone said, "Hey blonde." I turned my head slightly to see someone pointing at me. I turned around, "Me?" I asked to see if I was who they were talking to. "Yes you," the guy, "Lets just say I have a thing for blondes, especially hot ones . Welcome to The Embargo." He then opened a rope and signaled for me to come in. I hesitated before walking in the club.

I was in awh when I saw the lights, it was so breathtaking. I bet there was nothing in all of the seven realms like this. Every couple of seconds the lights changed colour as they flashed all over the club.

The dancing was like something I've never seen before, everyone was so close. On Asgard it was respectful to keep room between your partner. The guy only touched the girls waist and her hand with his hands. And the girl kept one hand on the guy's shoulders and the other against the guy's hand. It was just customary.

I walked over to what everyone was calling the Bar. I thought it would just be nice to sit and take in all this. A woman on the other side of the bar came up to me and asked, "What would you like to drink hun? On the house for a cute blonde like yourself." I looked at menu, the names baffled me. Bloody Mary, Long Island ice tea, screwdriver, they were all so confusing.

Suddenly I man sat next to me, "I'll take a gin and tonic and she'll take," he paused and looked at me, "A cosmo, on the rocks."

"It'll be ready in a sec, always nice to see you," the bartender said to the man, I guess he was a regular. The bartender then brought us the two drinks. "Thank you," I told her. I carefully picked up the glass and drank. As soon as I took a sip I could tell it was alcohol and I coughed a little in surprise. It was a Asgardian tradition for the woman drink alcohol for the first time after exchanging her vowels at her wedding. I guess it was a good thing I wasn't much for traditions.

"It isn't your first time drinking alcohol is it?" That man asked jokingly.

I bit my lip a little. "It is!" The man exclaimed, "Where are you from?" He asked me.

I tilted my head, "You could just say out of town." The man had dark hair that a sweet smile.

"Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Lux," I tell him almost shyly, "What's your name?"

"It's Tony."

Authors Note: Maybe another update again this week? I hope I'll get to it, but if I don't HAPPY Thanskgiving. I'm deciding on what dish I'll make, I want to pick something good. ;) please review so I can make the next chapter better.


	6. Chapter 6

Lux Odinson Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Sorry for the long update wait, usually I update more often then this. Just out of curiosity what point of views do you want to see?

Lux Pov

I continued to talk and laugh with Tony. I can't remember the last time I smiled this much, his energy with just contagious.

"I'll be right back, I just have to use the bathroom," he told me.

While I waited I stirred my drink. I never wanted to go back, ever.

"Lux?" and voice behind me asked.

I turned around to see Natasha, Aubrey angry Natasha. She walked up to me and folded her arms, "I told you to wait in the car."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just got a little curious."

She sighed, "It's alright, but we gotta go. Thor is already angry that we lost you."

"You told him?" I asked as she grabbed my wrist and led me outside the club.

"Well you've been missing for almost two hours, he came back from Jane already, sorry," she told me apologetically.

"No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have run off," I said to her. Once we were out off the club I remember Tony, but it was to late now. I would probably never see him again.

The 'car' as they called it arrived back at the tall tower. Before Clint, Natasha, and I could even get inside Thor came out. "Were leaving," he announced.

"Thor," I said to him, trying to change his mind, "We just got here."

"I know she left, but we found her. There's no need to over react," she told Thor.

He ignored Natasha and grabbed my arm as he pulled out his hammer in anger before swirling it around to activate a portal. Thor wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him as we took off into the air. Once I opened my eyes, we were back in Asgard.

I was in so much shock. I had just arrived on Earth, "How could you do this?" I asked as a few tears went down my cheek.

"I said I would take you to Midgard, but I didn't say I would let you stay," he told me, his words felt cruel. Their was only one person I wanted to talk to now. I walked down the stairs in anger.

"Luxlyn, don't," Thor said.

"It's Lux. It's Lux!" I screamed back at him, not caring if he followed me where I was going.

I walked straight past the guards, I didn't even give them a moment to stop me. I wanted to see him, the only one that understood me. All the prisoners called at me, but I ignored them. I approached cell, but it was empty.

Anger boiled inside me, "Where is he?" I yelled turning to Thor.

"Don't worry, his life was not taken," he tried to assure me.

I was about to yell at him when it clicked. The only Thor agreed to take me to Midgard was so Loki could be moved to another prison, one I did not know about. It was all a trick.

"Thor, tell me where he is," I pleaded with him.

"Not in the castle, I'll tell you that Luxlyn," Thor said to me as we both saw till stood in front of the empty cell.

"Then I'll leave the castle and find out myself. I'm tired of your tricks," I told him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sister," he told me, what was his talking about

"Why is that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You've been confined to the castle for now, by the King and Queen," Thor said to me.

"What for?" I asked laughing at his ridiculous statement.

"For running from Asgard without permission," I got angrier as the words left his mouth.

"You left too," I screamed, "And I got permission from the All Father with you!"

He shook his head, "I got permission from the All-father to take a girl who worked in the castle's kitchen and for myself to go to Midgard."

"He saw me, before we went through the portal," I reminded him.

"He saw you, but never gave you permission."

I couldn't even look at Thor, he was worse then Loki.

Two guards suddenly walked up to me and said, "Princess Luxlyn, if by sight we saw you we have orders to escort you back to your room."

I scoffed at Thor, "Oh it's my room now?"

He sighed, "Twenty-four hour confinement to your chambers, to ensure your safety. It's for the best Luxlyn."

"Take me away," I told the guards, "Then at least is won't have to look at this pathetic excuse for a brother."

Authors Note: I have so many ideas for what's to come, so many ;) please review, it helps me make the next chapter better and I'll update faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Lux Odinson Chapter 7

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Hope you guys had a amazing New Years and Christmas! :)

Thor Odinson

It had been more then Twenty-four hours since Lux's confinement, so she was free to come out of room anytime, not that she wanted to.

I truly did feel bad, getting her confined to the castle. However, I couldn't lose another little sibling, I had already lost one. I knew Loki would turn her against me, against the whole family, and even against the whole kingdom if he wanted too.

I sat down at the table with the All father and Frigga. I knew my mother had sent a personal invitation for Luxlyn to join us, in sure she would decline. But to my surprise Luxlyn walked into the dinning hall, head held up high and sat down with us to eat the meal.

"How are you my dear?" My mother asked her, hoping to ease the tension. I gulped down some of the soup, this wasn't going to go well.

"Mother actually today was a really good day. Then I wanted to go out to the gardens, my favorite place. But then the guards told me that the gardens are technically not apart of the castle, so I couldn't go outside. What were their exact words?" She paused thinking for a minute, "Oh yes, it was feel free to go out on your balcony, but you can't go to close to the edge." Her words were bitter an laced with venom, she took a sip of drink fake smiling.

"You made your choice, you got your punishment," my mother reminded her, "You could have cost Asgard their princess."

"Oh so now I'm just a thing Asgard could lose?" Lux said as she raised a eyebrow at Frigga.

"I didn't say that," Frigga clarified, "I wanted to wait to tell you does, but its face approaching and I can't wait any longer."

"Tell me what?" Lux asked Frigga confused, I too was confused.

"Well during your little trip to Midgard I arranged your marriage," Frigga said, her words were slick and solid. I was taken back, if I had known my mother was to plan her marriage I would have never taken Lux to Midgard.

Lux started to choke on her drink, "First of all I was only on Midgard for a couple hours, second of all no one is arranging my marriage but me, and thirdly who the hell did you even arrange it with!"

"Language please Luxlyn, a princess doesn't talk like that," My father told her, which only earned him a eyeroll that he couldn't see.

"His name is Baldrick, you met at your celebration and I remember you quite enjoyed his company," she stated.

"That's incorrect, because i remember perfectly I did not enjoy anyone's company," she snapped back.

"You have three days," my mother told in a small voice, "It's done." Frigga meant no harm, but harm had been then.

Luxlyn put her hand over her mouth as she sobbed and got up, probably going to her room.

"Mother," I said her, "You know how she feels about marriage. I know your doing what you think is best for her, but it still seems rather," I paused for the right word, "cruel."

She snapped at me, "Thor I've already dealt with your sister, I will not deal with you too." She then got up in anger as well and went to her chambers.

"Did you know about this father?" I asked Odin in a very serious tone.

He nodded his head, "Yes I did indeed."

I got up in anger from the table, "Father, we agreed on a simple plan. The only reason I took Luxlyn to Midgard was so you could relocate Loki. Not so you could help mother arrange a marriage." I then left in anger, I had unknowingly helped them accomplish Luxlyn's biggest fear, the thing she least wanted in life.

Lux's Pov

I had sat in front of my vanity doing my hair. I had spent several long hours on my bed crying, but that was over. I was done having my mother make decisions he had no right to make for me. After my crying was done I gracefully got up and had wiped my eyes, that's when I proceeded over to my Vanity to do my hair. I had dismissed all my maids earlier, so it was up to me to do this right.

I put my blonde hair up in a high pony, very unusual for a princess of Asgard. Usually a princess's hair was done lose or in a bun.

I then got up from my vanity and went to put on one of my fanciest dresses, also one of my favorite. It was a light pale blue, floor length. Around the waist line was diamonds beaded in. The dress had sleeves that stopped before my wrist, and it included a small plunging neckline.

I walked over back to my vanity for finishing touches. I looked into the mirror at my blue eyes, hollow, but that was gonna change.

I put on a pearl necklace, it hugged my neck closely. Then finally i opened a box, my tiara. I didn't wear it often, only at events I was forced to absolutely were it at. But now seemed like time, I wanted to go out like a princess.

Once I thought everything looked ok. I walked over to one of desks and opened a draw. I pulled out a bag of Jewels and grabbed as I walked out of my room.

I continued to walk down the stairs until I reached the prison. I then approached the two guards that stood alert.

"Princess Luxlyn, what can we do for you?" One of them asked.

I looked at them and at the prison. Did I really want to do this? Yes, the answer was yes.

I held up the bag and opened it for them to see. "These are gems from the royal vault. I stole them from the crown, and I am here to turn myself in."

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review! :) :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Lux Odinson Chapter 8

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Hope everyone had a amazing break and is back in the grove! :)

Lux Odinson's Pov

I sat in my cell, it wasn't as bad as I thought. The only thing that bothered me was being in such a confined space surrounded by murders. It had only been a couple of hours, but that part was making me go crazy.

The only reason I was enjoying this because I knew my mother would not. If had just confessed to my parents I wouldn't have been thrown into a cell, even if I just got caught with the gems I wouldn't have been thrown into a cell. That's why I went to our guards who had no choice but to throw me in a cell.

I was enjoying reading a book that was left in Loki's cell, which I had specifically requested, when Thor stood in front of the clear cell.

"Brother," I said acknowledging his presence, "can I help you?"

"Lux, you know why I'm here," Thor told me in a serious tone. I remember the days when his tone had everything but seriousness in it, but those days he simply wanted to be a king. Now he wanted to be king who could rule wisely. I missed the once playful tone.

"I have no idea why your are here," I told him while gritting my teeth.

"Remember the game you like as a child?" He asked.

I tilted my head, "I liked a lot of games a child, not that you would have the knowledge of since you refused to be with me."

He ignored my comment and continued on, "You would hold a candle up to your face and blow on it. You liked to see the flame shake, but if you blew to hard it would go out."

I waved my hands up in annoyance, "Let me guess, I'm the air and the flame is the," I paused for minute, "the good of the kingdom."

"No you have it wrong," he stated, "You are the air and the flame is your life. The more you play games with yourself, the more you create chaos in your own life."

I threw the book at the window of my cell, "This is not a game to me, I'm doing what I can to stop my marriage."

"Having yourself thrown into a cell seems like a game to me, my sister."

"Says the vain future king of Asgard," I spat back.

"The words of a spoiled little princess," I knew I had gotten him to release the rage inside of him, knowing he instantly regretted the words as soon as he said them to me.

I walked up to the front of my cell and made eye contact with him. Holding the eye contact I bent my legs to pick up my book. Then I swiftly turned around and walked back to the bed of my cell, opened my book, and ignored Thor.

"You know I did not mean those words," he said to me.

"I think you did brother," I replied. I guess he figured he was losing the battle, so he walked away. I was fine with it, it just gave me more time to read my book. Who were they gonna send next? The All Father or Frigga?

"Hello Luxlyn," a voice said. I looked up to see the one person I was least expecting.

I laughed, "It kind of ironic that I'm on the other side of the wall."

"At least I know I'm not the only one in this family who can get themselves into trouble," Loki told me smiling, "Now is the part where you ask yourself if it is truly worth it."

Was the man who tried to take over Midgard telling me to give it up?

"Loki, I'm asking this not as your sister, not as a friend, but as a fellow Asgardian. What would you do?" I asked him. I could see Thor standing off to the side, watching Loki carefully.

"I would stand down, marriage is not the end, but merely a beginning," he told me. I closed my eyes and sighed, Loki was right. If this marriage was just a alliance I could still be me.

I turned to Thor, "Alright, so you think the All Father would accept my sincere apologies and drop the charges of theft?" I asked him already knowing the answer, there were never any charges to begin with.

"Done," Thor told me, as he re cuffed Loki, "The guards will release you soon, but don't be surprised if your still confined to the castle."

"I won't," I told him. I should enjoy the palace while I could before I had to leave, led the wedding parade start, I New it would be a painful one.

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Mavel. The only thing I Own is my OC. Hope you guys enjoy, the next chapter is gonna be a fun one for me :) check out marvel insta-


End file.
